The Lupins
by Angel033
Summary: A one shot that may turn into a full series if it is liked. Remus Lupin loses his wife and best friends all in one horrible night. Can he find happiness again? How will the world handle Harry Potter as the world knows him being raised by a werewolf? Will his luck ever get better or will he lose what little he has left.
1. Chapter 1

Left Behind

It was a dark and gloomy night when Remus Lupin dirty and tired apperated into Hogsmead. He was tall and skinny. His face looked older than it should be. His strawberry blonde hair flecked with grey. His amber eyes dull and showing his weariness. He really just wanted to go straight home. Dumbledore however insisted Remus came straight to him after the mission. Probably so nothing was forgotten or you weren't killed before he got the information.

The wizarding world was at war. Remus Lupin was a wizard and firmly on the light side of the war. Albus Dumbledore was the leader of the light side. He was a very formidable wizard and also the headmaster of Remus's old school Hogwarts. Which was where Remus was headed when he walked through the gates into the Hogwarts grounds. His shabby robes billowed behind him as he walked quickly up the path to the school. As he entered the grand castle he remembered the first time he entered it. He headed down the hall to a stone gargoyle.

"Fizzy Wizbangs" He said. At the words the Gargoyle leapt aside and Remus stepped onto the spiral staircase. The staircase started rotating upward until it stopped in front of a huge wooden door with a Griffin knocker. He used the knocker and waited.

"Come in." Said Dumbledore's voice. It was far less cheerful than it normally was. Remus hoped that nothing too bad had happened while he was away.

He pushed open the door and strode towards the desk in the center of the room. Behind the desk was a wizard with a long silver beard and silver hair. He was wearing blue robes with stars on them. He had on a matching wizards hat. His wrinkled hands sitting together on the large wooden desk.

His head bowed and his blue eyes holding none of their usual twinkle. "Hello Remus how did the mission go?" He asked softly.

Remus sighed he had a bad feeling about this. "As well as to be expected. They are leery of me. I think I can convince some of them though." He said.

"Good well some is better than none." The headmaster said fidgeting. Dumbledore closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A tear rolling down his face.

Remus was quite alarmed by this Albus had always kept it together. "What has happened Albus?" Remus asked anxious. His stomach was churning panic beginning to rise.

"Remus…. I am afraid there is good news and terrible news." He said.

"Just spit it out Albus." Remus said.

"I am afraid Lily and James are dead Remus." Remus started shaking it couldn't be true. If they were dead then that meant Padfoot had betrayed them.

"NO!" Remus shouted shaking his head. Tears started flowing.

"I am afraid so my boy. You will be happy to know that Sirius has been captured. Unfortunately Peter found him first and Sirius blew him apart killing him and twelve muggles." Albus said sadly.

"NO! NO! This can't be happening! Sirius he he killed Peter?" Remus said in shock.

Remus had no one left then. His pack was dead. Two of them wiped out by one of their own. "When did this happen?" Remus choked out.

"Voldemort found James, Lily and Harry on Halloween night. When Hagrid arrived, James was dead in the entry way. Evidently, he tried to buy Lily enough time to escape. Hagrid went upstairs and Lily was dead in front of the crib." He said.

Remus started to sob. "What.. what about Harry….?" Remus asked.

"He miraculously survived. Voldemort has disappeared. I don't believe he is dead however. I think he has lost his powers." Dumbledore said.

Harry was alive? He was ALIVE! HARRY WAS ALIVE! Not all was lost. Voldemort was gone. "How on earth did Harry survive?" He mumbled.

"I do not know but I believe it was something Lily did." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"Where is Harry? I should be with him. He is coming to live with me." Remus said.

"Harry is safe. I am afraid he cannot come live with you Remus. He must live with his mothers sister. I believe Lily created a blood sacrifice when she stepped in front of Harry. Her blood relatives will offer a protection against Voldemort's remaining .followers." Dumbledore explained.

"I will protect him! I will keep him safe! Lily's sister will likely abuse him. She hated Lily and magic." Remus growled.

"I am sorry but no Remus." Dumbledore said.

"You have no say in the matter!" Remus shouted his anger rising.

"Oh and why is that Lupin?" Dumbledore said coldly.

"BECAUSE HE IS MY SON!" Lupin shouted trying not to launch himself at the headmaster.

"What?!" Dumbledore said in shock. He jumped up from his chair staring at the wizard in front of him.

"You heard me. I said Harry is MY son." Remus snarled.

"He is James son." The headmaster retorted. "Lily and James would have told me. He looks just like James."

Remus smirked. "No one knew except James, Lily and me. As a werewolf, I was worried about the laws and providing for them. James offered to play husband and father as long as he could claim an heir. He wanted me to be happy." Remus said. "Lily and I were in love since our fourth year. We kept it quiet because of my condition."

"What will it do to Harry for this to come out though. Think of Harry Remus and what's best for him. He is a hero and there may come a time when he needs peoples support. He won't have it if they know the truth." Dumbledore said.

"That's why no one has to know the truth. I will adopt him." Remus said.

"The ministry will never allow it." Dumbledore said.

"I don't give a damn. They don't need to know. They think he is at his Aunts and Uncles. They can continue to believe that. They don't need to know the truth only you do." Remus said glaring hard at the man. This threw Dumbledore because Remus was usually quiet and calm.

The headmaster sighed and knew he was defeated. "Fine but what about your condition?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will find someone to watch him. Perhaps Minerva?" Remus pondered out loud.

"Minerva is far too busy." The headmaster said.

"Do you know of anyone headmaster?" Remus asked.

The headmaster shook his head. "I cannot allow you to take him Remus without a plan for those days." Dumbledore said pleased to be getting his way.

"What about Marlene Black? She has a daughter Harry's age and they always got along well." Remus said.

"Given that she just lost her husband I highly doubt she is in any state to take on another child even if only a few days a month." Dumbledore said.

"Lets leave that up to her she is Harry's godmother after all." Remus said as he walked over to the floo. "May I?" He asked as he was about to reach for the floo powder.

When the headmaster nodded he took the green powder off the mantel and threw it into the fire. "Black Manor!" He called.

A tired looking witch with her short black hair a mess her brown eyes bloodshot. She had tear tracks down her face. She was holding a baby girl on her hip. "Marlene." Remus called turning her attention to him.

"Oh! Remus your back! I am so sorry!" She started to sob.

"This isn't your fault Mar." He said.

She sniffled. "Thank you, Remus, I should have seen it though!" She said.

"No one saw it coming. Look I have a favor to ask you." He said.

"What is it Remus?" She asked.

"I want to take Harry, but Albus will only let me if I have someone to watch him when I can't." He said pointedly. She knew of his condition and paused a moment.

"Of course, Remus! You both can move in here. That way you can help me with the both of them. I can handle things when your away." He liked that thought. It would be unconventional but Harry would have a family.

"Great! I will pick him up and be there within the hour. I will go get him the stuff he needs in the morning." Remus said relieved.

The headmaster was upset that this wasn't working out he had hoped that it wouldn't be this hard. Well as long as the boy was kept safe that was what mattered.

When Remus ended the floo call he stood up. "Well there you go. I will be off to collect my son. Where is he?" He said.

"Number 4 private drive little Whinging, surrey." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you headmaster." Remus said.

The headmaster nodded vaguely towards him. He left the grounds and apperated to Private Drive.

He felt grubby looking at the houses. They were too clean too perfect for his liking. He cast a notice me not charm. He walked quickly up the street until he came upon number 4. The living room light was on and he could faintly hear a television. He could sense the closeness of his cub. He walked swiftly up the walk and rapt on the door. After a few shocked exclamations he heard footsteps. The door swung open and Remus was met with a tall woman with blue eyes and blond hair. She was tall horse faced and thin.

"How can I help you?" She asked scowling at his attire.

"May I come in for a moment to explain?" Remus said politely.

"What is this about?" She demanded not moving.

"I am here about your nephew Harry." He said.

She tried to slam the door in his face. He stuck his foot in the door then slammed it open throwing her to the floor in the process. After hearing the noise a large portly man came waddling into the entry way.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WIFE?" He roared coming at him like a rampaging bull.

Petunia just stared at him horrified. He whipped out his wand making the man freeze. "Your one of those freaks." He snarled. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Where is Harry." Remus asked growing angry.

"What do you want that freak for?" Vernon asked.

Remus punched Vernon in the face making him fall back. "Call me or my son a freak again and it will be the last thing you do muggle now tell me where my son is." Remus growled his eyes becoming Amber with his anger.

"Your son?" Petunia stuttered in shock.

"Yes my son. Lily ever mention a Remus Lupin?" He asked.

Petunias eyes grew wide with shock she was trembling. "He is in the cupboard under the stairs take the filth and go!" She said.

Remus glared at her severely tempted to smack her. "I have never hit a woman but keep your mouth shut or I will." He snarled. She clamped her mouth shut tight and curled into her husband.

Remus was barely in control of his temper THEY KEPT HIS CUB IN THE CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS! He yanked the cupboard open ripping the door off its hinges. Under the stairs in a small dirty baby clothes was his son. Harry's emerald eyes looked up at him. At first the boy was scared then he smiled and screamed "DADA! DADA! DADA! The boy launched himself into his arms. He hugged his son to him taking a deep breath.

"Daddy's here Harry don't worry I won't leave you again." He placed his son securely on his hip and stormed out of the house leaving Petunia and Vernon cowering on the floor.

When he got to the end of the street he apperated to Black Manor. He strode up the walk and Marlene was anxiously waiting for him. "Oh Remus!" She said running to him and hugging him. Harry was clinging to Remus.

She stepped back and frowned as she looked at Harry he was filthy and pale and had lost weight in the month he had been at the Dursleys. "What did they do to him!?" She said angrily.

"They had him in a cupboard under the stairs!" Remus growled.

Marlene shook her head. "I think he needs you right now I will fix you both something to eat while you bath him. He can sleep in his diaper for tonight. Your room is all set up. Tomorrow we can get him a room set up for tonight I guess he will stay with you." She said.

Remus thanked her then headed up the stairs. Harry was sound asleep in his arms. He really hated to wake him but they both needed to be cleaned badly. Remus started running the bath when Harry's eyes shot open and he started screaming and squirming to get away. Remus was extremely worried by this reaction Harry had always loved bath time. What had they done to him?

"Harry calm down. Harry look at me son." Harry breathing wildly looked at him. Upon seeing his father's face, he calmed slightly.

"Harry, can you tell me why your scared?" He asked scared of the answer he would hear.

"Too hot! Hurts! Bad!" He said.

"I will make sure it's not too hot." Remus placed his hand in the water it was warm.

He encouraged Harry to test the water. Harry calmed when it didn't hurt. Remus bathed Harry without further incident. When Harry was bathed, Marlene brought in some pajamas and took Harrys dirty ones. Remus asked her to take Harry downstairs and feed him while he showered. Harry protested and started crying. Remus soothed him and said he would be right down as soon as he was clean. After several minutes, he calmed enough.

Remus quickly showered and dressed in some pajamas. He headed down stairs where Harry was stubbornly refusing to eat and saying. "DADDY! Me want Daddy!"

Remus sighed. "I am right here Harry but you need to understand that Daddy can't be here every second." He said.

Marlene looked at him questioningly. "The story is I adopted him, but the truth is more complicated." He said. Then he launched into the truth. She was shocked at first then she said. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" She said laughing.

"How?" Remus asked.

"Lily never liked James even when he stopped being such a prat. I thought he had given her a love potion but I tested her and nothing showed up. I knew she was covering something up." She said.

Remus chuckled. "You, me, and Albus are the only ones that know." He said.

"Its best that way." She said.

Harry started crying. Remus picked him up out of the highchair and rocked him soothingly. Marlene just watched the scene fondly. After Harry calmed, Remus fed Harry and himself. Marlene had headed to bed. Remus after eating and feeding Harry he carried Harry exhaustedly up the stairs and to his room. He curled up next to Harry who had fallen asleep while being carried upstairs and was instantly asleep as well.

Harry awoke him a few hours later having a nighmare he calmed him down eventually but this was going to be a long night. When Remus awoke Harry was gone. He shot out of bed in a panic.

"Marlene! Have you seen….." He trailed off as he saw Harry and Aria in highchairs. Marlene had transfigured one of the kitchen chairs into a highchair until they could buy one. Remus sighed in relief. "Nevermind.." He said.

He walked up to his son. "Hello Harry how are you this morning." Harry and Aria were covered in baby food. Remus laughed.

"I would wager they got more on them than in them." He said.

Marlene shook her head fondly. "I know those two especially together are so much like their fathers…" She trailed off as her smile turned to a frown and she looked on the verge of tears. Remus hugged her.

"I still can't believe it!" She said.

"Me either Mar, but we will get through this together." He said.

She nodded wiping her eyes. "Your right we will if not for ourselves for the children." She said.

She looked at Harry for a long moment. "I can't believe Lily and James won't ever get to see him grow up." She said sadly. She picked Harry up and snuggled him to her. "I am so sorry sweet boy."

After cleaning the children up they set to shopping. They got all the things for Harry's room. They got him plenty of clothes. They got him a new blanket and toys. They got the children ice cream. Harry was thriving after a month of being locked in cupboard. The Dursleys had given him the minimum of care.

It took months for the nightmares to stop. If he had one on the full moon it was the worst. Marlene could never console him only his father could. Aria did help though Marlene would place Aria in his crib with him and they would snuggle up together and fall asleep. It made her smile. She wondered if Sirius and James were right. Ever since the two were born their fathers had insisted that they would fall in love and get married. She and Lily scoffed at the idea. Not that they would object if they did but as infants it is impossible to tell who they will love.

It was the night of the full moon and Remus and Harry had been living with her for almost a year. Harry was thriving under the care of his father and Aunt. Nymphadora her mother Andromeda and father Ted visited often. Nymphadora loved playing with the children. She was ten and would be starting Hogwarts next September. Her mother was Sirius's cousin. Andromeda was the only one in his family Marlene would let near Aria. Sirius agreed wholeheartedly.

The two children were currently asleep in Harry's crib. She really should stop doing that but it kept Harry happy. Remus had left earlier in the day. Harry had gotten better about letting Remus go. The first few full moons were horrible. Harry from the moment Remus walked out the door threw a fit. He would cry himself to sleep and make himself sick every time until Remus came home. Slowly once he became more secure it got better. Now it was no big thing. Marlene still put Aria and Harry together though because it kept away Harry's nightmares.

Their little family was far from perfect but they all had each other. She went to sleep that night happier than she had been in a long time. She knew Remus would be back the next day and she planned on making sure that he got plenty to eat and had things prepared to take care of his wounds. Remus always came back exhausted. Harry always had a way of making him feel better though.

She was so sound asleep that she didn't hear the crack of apparition or the cackling laughter.

When Remus came home he felt something was wrong. This was exemplified tenfold when Andromeda was in the Livingroom crying with Ted. Nymphadora was keeping the children occupied. Her usually bright hair was dark and she had a sad look on her face.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Oh Remus!" Andromeda cried.

"I am sorry Remus." Ted said.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"There was an attack here last night." Andromeda said.

"Where is Marlene?" Remus demanded.

"She's dead." Ted said sadly.

Remus sunk to the floor. How was he supposed to raise two children on his own? Albus barely let him have Harry. How was he going to convince him to let him have Aria as well?

He was shaking just when his life was looking up it was torn apart again.

"Unca Moony where mummy?" Aria asked and he couldn't speak his throat felt constricted. He just hugged her to him.

"Your mummy has gone to be with Uncle Prongs and Aunt Lily sweet heart." He finally choked out.

At this Aria started crying. "BUT I WANT MOMMY! I WANT MUMMY! I WANT DADDY!" Remus heart broke.

"I am so sorry cub. Don't worry though Uncle Moony will take good care of you and Harry. I swear." He said.

How had everything gone so wrong. He doubted he would ever find true happiness again.


	2. Chapter 2

Last hope

Remus was about to do something he swore he would never do again. He was going to visit Sirius Black in Azkaban. Sirius Black was a man Remus had once counted as a brother. Remus wouldn't be giving the murderer the time of day if he hadn't needed his help. Sirius was the only one who could ensure that his late wife Marlene's will was followed. Remus Lupin was a werewolf and as such he was the last person the wizarding world wanted raising children.

He was already raising his son now he was out to get custody of Aria, Sirius's daughter. There were numerous others in the Black family who wanted the little girl. For starters Sirius's cousin Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and her husband Lucius had a son Aria's age. They had always wanted a daughter. Remus would rather die than let Aria go to them. The Malfoys were a snobbish and strictly dark family. Then there was Andromeda Tonks nee Black Sirius's other cousin and Narcissa's eldest sister. She had a daughter that was nearly ten years older than Aria. Remus wouldn't mind Aria living with Andromeda. Andromeda had always been very kind and had raised Nymphadora to be a wonderful young lady.

He knew Marlene wanted him to raise Aria though and so he would do everything in his power to fulfil that wish. Remus shuddered as the rain poured down on him in the tiny boat. Azkaban was on an island so you had to take a ministry boat there. Remus could feel the cold and dread of the Dementors. Dementors guarded Azkaban they were terrible creatures. They fed of positive emotions and left you nothing but dread. That's why most who went to Azkaban never came out. They usually went insane and slowly wasted away.

Remus wondered how he would handle seeing he ex friend insane. He tried not to care about Sirius anymore but it was hard. Remus still didn't understand how he had gone so wrong.

Finally, they arrived at the island and disembarked. The ministry official led him to an interview room. Remus sat down heavily in the chair and waited impatiently anxious to get this over with. When the door opened two dementors were leading Sirius in. Sirius's long tangled hair hid his face. Sirius had his head down he dragged his feet slowly. Sirius sat down in the chair looking up for the first time. Remus gasped in surprise. Sirius was so thin and he looked so unhealthy. He just stared blankly at Remus.

"What do you want Moony? If you come for reasons I don't have any. I have nothing to say." Sirius said a fire in his grey eyes.

"I didn't want to come Padfoot believe me. If I had my way I would never look at you again." Remus said harshly.

Sirius flinched and if he had been struck. "What do you want then?" Sirius snapped.

"I want you to sign over custody of Aria to me. Let me adopt her and be the father she deserves." Remus said.

"What does Mar have to say about this?" Sirius asked.

Remus blinked, surely they had informed him. "I am sure that since she can't raise Aria then she would rather me do so." Remus said.

"What do you mean she can't raise Aria? Is she ok?" Sirius asked.

Remus's eyes widened. "They haven't told you?" Remus asked quietly.

"Told me what?" Sirius demanded.

"Mar was killed last full moon." Remus said.

Sirius let out a howl of agony. "How? Who?" Sirius said.

"She was murdered." Remus said.

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"Bellatrix." Remus said.

Sirius roared with fury. He cursed and screamed and cried.

When he finally settled, Remus said. "I am sorry Sirius." He said.

Sirius just blinked. "What do you need me to sign." Sirius said his voice dead.

Remus handed over the papers to his along with ink and quill. Sirius briefly looked at the papers and signed them. Remus got up and put a hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"I will take good care of her I promise." Remus said.

Sirius just gave a jerky nod.

Remus got back in the boat and left. He hoped that he never had to do this again. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't help but pity Sirius. Part of him wanted Sirius to be innocent. To know that Sirius had not killed his mate and pack brothers. There was no other explanation though.

When they landed on the shore Remus apperated to the ministry to turn in the paperwork. The Malfoys would never get their hands-on Ari now. She was his cub just like Harry. He walked into the department of Magical Adoption. He turned in the paper work and was given a new birth certificate for Aria her name now Aria Black-Lupin. When she was older she could decide weither to go by Black or Lupin. Remus apperated home. Andromeda was watching the kids. Dora was off to her first year of Hogwarts. Ted was working.

"Thanks for watching them Dromeda. I really appreciate it." Remus said.

"Did everything go well? How was my cousin?" She asked.

Remus took in a deep breath. "He didn't know. No one told him about Mar. It was horrible." Remus said.

"Oh Remus that's awful!" She said. "I almost feel sorry for him."

Remus gave a sad smile. "Me too. He did sign the papers though so he at least loves his daughter." Remus said.

"Well I am glad it worked out. I am always here if you need help or just a break." She said.

"Thank Dromeda." He said. "Did they behave?" He asked.

She smiled. "They were absolute angels." She said.

He smiled back. "Good, well I should probably get them and myself fed. I will let you know if I need any help." He said.

"Your quite welcome bye Remus." She said before leaving through the floo. Remus sighed and went over to the crib were his cubs were napping. He put some charms to alert him if they awoke. He started food. He never imagined having a life like this but he had something to live for now. His cubs.

Remus fed them and just as he was about to put the children to bed there was knock at the door. He answered and two people in Auror robes were standing there. "May I help you?" He asked.

"I am Auror Kingsly and this is my partner Castillo we are here about some paperwork you filed this afternoon." He said.

"What about it?" Remus asked a knot forming in his stomach.

"May we come in?" The Auror asked.

"No just tell me what you have to say and leave." He said.

"Mr. Lupin as a werewolf your adoption claim has been denied. We are here to collect Miss. Black and take her to a temporary home until a permanent home is found. I am sorry." He said.

His mind racing and his heart pounding he reacted. Launching himself at the men he caught them off guard. He managed to surprise them enough he was able to stun them. He flew back inside grabbing the children. Aria had her stuffed dog that looked like her father. Remus knowing there wasn't much time summoned all the pictures and clothes packing everything important in seconds. He shrunk the trunks and disapparated.

He ended up in the woods where he transformed as a wolf. It wouldn't take them long to find them though. He had no one to go to. No one would help him. No one could protect him or his cubs. He was frantic. There was only one person. He hated himself for even considering it but he was his only hope.

Remus let his inner wolf lead him. He disapparated again. When he landed it was in the middle of a thick forest. He could smell the pack. The pack that who's call he had denied again and again.

He could hear and smell another wolfs swift approach. "Well… well… well… if it isn't my long lost cub." A deep gruff voice said.

Remus spun around to face his sire. He ducked his head. "Hello… Alpha."

"What are you doing here cub? And who are the humans?" He asked.

Remus held them possessively. "These are my cubs." Remus said. "Wizards are trying to take them from me. I need your help Alpha. I wish to come… home." He said with some reluctance.

"Will you fully claim the cubs?" The elder wolf asked.

Lupin shuddered at the implication. He didn't have much of a choice now though. "Yes."

He hated that he would have to bite them make them like him but he saw no other choice. If not turned they would be killed, or taken away because Fenrir would turn them away.

The older man smiled showing off pointed teeth. "Welcome home cub."

Fenrir lead them through the forest. When they reached a clearing full of cabins. The wolves were standing outside their cabins watching their alpha and the new man with cubs curiously.

One of the younger she wolves approached. "Hello Alpha." She said bowing her head.

"Hello June." Was Fenrir's gruff reply.

"May I assist you in any way?" She asked.

"Yes take my grand cubs and watch them while I talk to my cub." All the wolves gasped at the Alpha claiming the two humans and the wolf.

Remus snarled. "NO!"

"Calm down cub I just want to talk to you and I doubt it's something little ears need to hear." Fenrir said.

Remus scowled but reluctantly handed over his cubs. "I will be back soon… ok?" He gave them each a kiss on the head.

The squirmed and wriggled. "Daddy no go! Daddy no go!" Harry said starting to panic. After Marlene's murder which both children witnessed Harry had reverted to being clingy again.

"Its ok cub daddy will be right back." He soothed.

"Unca Moony no go! You promise!" Aria shrieked.

"Aria I am not leaving permanently I promise I will be back." He said. He reached into his robes and unshrunk their stuffed dog and stuffed wolf. "Here now play with these and I will be back soon. I promise." He said and the both finally settled down allowing June to take them.

When they reached Fenrir's cabin he sat on a couch and motioned for Remus to do the same. "So, cub what the hell happened?"

"I told you wizards are trying my cubs." He said shortly.

"How do you have cubs? I never knew you had a mate." Fenrir said.

"No one did." Remus said smugly.

"Are they twins? They don't look related." Fenrir pushed.

Remus sighed. "They aren't not by blood." Remus said.

"So one of them is not yours by blood? The girl who is she?" Fenrir pushed. Remus was reluctant to give him information but he had no choice but to tell the man everything. The pack had no secrets.

"She is my adopted daughter." Remus said.

"Adopted from who?" Fenrir asked.

"Sirius Black." Fenrir stared at Remus shocked.

"Explain." Fenrir demanded.

Remus started from the beginning finding an unexpected family. To having that same family be torn apart and Remus left to deal with the ashes. He told Fenrir that Harry was his and Lily's. Aria a cub belonging to the pack. His cub now that the pack was gone. Him trying to get her legally which ended in trouble.

Fenrir listened. "I am sorry for all you have gone through cub." He said when Remus finished his tale.

"If you had never made me a werewolf this wouldn't be an issue! I wanted a normal life!" Remus spat angrily.

"I didn't turn you on purpose." Fenrir said making Remus freeze.

"Yes, you did." Remus said glaring at him.

"Werewolves can be dangerous if they don't accept themselves if they don't embrace the wolf. Even then though accidents happen when the wolf is angry. Your father killed my little brother. I hated him for it. The wolf must have decided since he took a cub from my pack it would take one from his. As much as people like to think I purposely bite children I don't." Fenrir said.

"So it was a accident…" Remus said. His mind spinning.  
"Yes, and I offered to take you to the pack raise you as my own. That is how you should have grown up. You need to stop fighting your wolf cub. I know you've been told you're a monster but you aren't. The wolf can be a great gift if you let it be. Your only hurting yourself." Fenrir said.

"I don't know how to embrace it. I have only ever feared and hated it." Remus said unsure of what to believe or say.

"Just let your wolf in instead of battling it for control let go." He said.

Remus took a deep breath his wolf sensed his tension. When Remus let go his whole body went numb his wolf howled happily. Remus felt a surge of power roll through his body. Instead of being tired and sick he felt energized and powerful. When he opened his eyes they were pure amber. After a few moments they faded to a darker amber color closer to his natural brown. But instead of fading to flecks it stayed. A sign his wolf had been accepted at long last.

Fenrir hugged his cub tightly to him. "Transformations won't hurt now. I am proud of you cub." Fenrir said.

"Thank you Alpha." Remus said respectfully.

It was going to take a while before he adjusted to his wolf always being a part of him no longer repressed. It was also going to take a while to adjust to the idea that Fenrir might not be the monster he was made out to be.

"We will talk more later for now I think it's time for you to return to your cubs and for me to meet my grand cubs." Fenrir said.

When they went to June the whole pack was curiously looking at the new cubs. The children seemed oblivious as they played with their stuffed animals. Junes cub was clutching her leg unsure of the new arrivals.

The pack bowed and parted as their alpha came through. Remus picked up Aria and Fenrir picked up Harry. Harry looked curiously at the man before tugging on his hair. Fenrir chuckled.

"Got a grip there don't you little one." He laughed before removing Harry's hand from his hair.

Then he took Aria from Remus. He walked to the gathering curious wolves. "These are my grand cubs. This is my cub." He said gesturing to Remus. "They are to be welcomed into the pack. Anyone who has a problem with this will deal with me." Fenrir said authority oozing from his voice.

Aria and Harry adjusted quickly to pack life. The first full moon Remus turned them claiming his cubs. Remus slowly began to see that this life wasn't the curse he once thought. He quickly got to know the pack and even took over the position as beta.

Aria and Harry thrived with pack. The she wolves fawned over them. Somewhere along the line "Unca Moony" became dad for Aria. Remus felt guilty the first time she called him that. He felt like he should never replace his friend. He also realized though she needed a dad. She needed someone to be there. He wouldn't let her forget her father. At least the nicer parts. The way Remus wanted to remember him. He told Sirius he would be the father she deserved and he would be. Remus was glad the she wolves took such an interest in the cubs. They may not have a mother but they had a lot of aunts to turn to when they needed motherly attention.


End file.
